Broken Road
by tivaobsession
Summary: Song fic to Broken Road by Rascal Flatts! Tony thinks back to what brought him to where he is today.


A/N: Inspired by Rascal Flatts' Bless the Broken Road. Hope you enjoy it. I think it's okay, not my best, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or the song for that matter.

Tony sat up in his bed and propped up against his pillow he stared at Ziva and watched her sleep. She was so peaceful when she slept. She was also so very beautiful and even better, he'd see her when he woke up in the morning. She would be there for him, in his clothes, smiling back at him. Tony grinned at that thought. Though he couldn't sleep now. Here were so many thoughts pounding through his head and Ziva was also snoring. It was no sense waking her up so he decided to stay up and think.

_**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**_

_**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**_

_**But I got lost a time or two**_

_**Wiped my brow kept pushing through**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign point straight to you**_

When Tony first came to NCIS 8 years ago, it wasn't easy for him. Tough crimes to solve, the women. Yes the women. He met so many attractive women at the work place, Gibbs had rule 12 of course. Never date a coworker. It wasn't like he had fallen seriously in love with anyone. It was just another harmless crush. So Tony kept moving on still trying to find 'the one'. That was it, the struggle to find the right woman to be with. It only was a matter of how many years until that moment when fate rolled the dice in his favor. Ziva came to NCIS five years ago. He remembers that day very clearly. Ziva all dressed up in her cargo pants and army jacket as well as matching boots. He remembers how amazing she looked at day when she took her hair down and flashed him a quick smile. He still remembers the feeling in his stomach when she did that. He didn't know why he just didn't ask her right then and there. Yes, Ziva was stunning, exotic, and wild but it took Tony too long to see it now.

Tony looked down at Ziva. Still sleeping. She had changed a lot since when they first met. Tony could kick himself now when thinking back to how he first reacted to seeing Ziva. He was practically blind to her attractiveness, let alone he wasn't doing his normal flirting with her, instead, he was tongue tied! Tony was never tongue tied!

Tony proceeded to think about what he did to get himself this far in his life.

_**Every long lost dream led to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That god blessed the broken road **_

_**That led me straight to you**_

Tony thought. Every action of his somehow led back to Ziva. He wanted to get drinks on night with McGee and he spotted Ziva there by herself. She would be running down the road sometimes as Tony would drive by on an errand. Even the occasional coming into to work together was perfect timing. Everything seemed as if was too good to be true.

Tony smiled at that thought. Ziva mumbled something in her sleep and tried to move in closer to Tony. He allowed it and proceeded to think.

Jeanne. That was a name to him that was so bitter to think of, let alone say. Sometimes it would ring in his ears as a reminder of the mistake he had made. E.J. that was another woman that Tony had regretted seeing. There was just this feeling that nothing was ever there between the two of them.

In Ziva's sleep she reached for Tony's hand and interlocked fingers with him.

This made Tony remember that he now has Ziva instead. Everything he could hope for in a woman, he found in Ziva. Tony was happy that Ziva had decided to spend the night with him after all.

_**I think about the years I spent just passing through**_

_**I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you**_

_**But you just smile and take my hand**_

_**You've been there you understand**_

_**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

Tony had a flashback of the whole Jeanne incident and the time he had decided to spend alone after. Even after Jenny died, Tony started to drink and became depressed. He knew it was no good but he tried to stop, and eventually he did. Tony wished he could have spent that time alone with Ziva. Who knows, maybe she could have helped him deal with the loss of Jenny. Tony saw an image if Ziva come into play in his find as if it were a movie that had happened. Ziva smiled and grabbed Tony's hand one night when they were up all hours of the night talking about what they could have done instead of what they did. Tony and Ziva used to have talks like that, not anymore. Ziva had been through a lot. She understood Tony's coping with Jenny's loss among all other things as well. She was always there for him.

Ziva moved again in her sleep pushing up her back against Tony's front. He wrapped his arms around her as she sighed in her sleep. It was just then did Tony realize this was all fate.

_**Now I'm just rolling home**_

_**Into my lovers arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That god blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

Tony looked at Ziva still asleep. There was nothing better than that feeling that she was right there with him in his bed. She was with Tony for the night, they were together. Tony gently pulled Ziva in tighter to him and he was sure as anything that fate had brought them together. No matter what anyone says, he was completely sure of it now. After all, Ziva was in his bed, in his apartment on a work night. Tony quickly kissed Ziva's neck and fell asleep with her wrapped around him, dreaming of the good times and bad that had brought them together after all.

The End.

What do you think? Review on your way out please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
